Today's traffic infraction detection systems, such as red light detection systems and bus lane detection systems, monitor driver behavior and automatically issue citations when an infraction is detected. Red light detection systems capture images of vehicles that run a red light and issue citations to the owner of the vehicle. Bus lane detection systems may include sensors that detect a vehicle traveling in a bus lane; trigger a camera to capture an image of the vehicle; compare the vehicle's registration plate with a list of approved vehicles; and issue a citation if the vehicle is not on the list of approved vehicles. Today's traffic infraction detection system may also be used to detect speeding infractions, unauthorized use of a carpool lane, etc., all of which automatically issue citations upon detecting a traffic infraction.